The side edges of flexible print substrates may curl as the substrate moves through the print zone. Large format inkjet printers, for example, may print on paper, vinyl and textiles in varying widths supplied as rolls of flexible web. The edges of the print substrate should be kept flat against the platen as the substrate passes through the print zone during printing.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.